


The Last Knight Falls

by The_Dark_Knight_of_Remnant



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bad Ending, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Knight_of_Remnant/pseuds/The_Dark_Knight_of_Remnant
Summary: The Autobots have been able to win every fight for Earth so far: defeating Megatron, the Fallen, Sentinel Prime, Galvatron, Lockdown, and now Quintessa. The scales were going to balance out eventually. Best to read after seeing the movie.





	The Last Knight Falls

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short alternate ending to Transformers: The Last Knight. I thought I'd throw together something that the movie failed to deliver on (one of many things): a Megatron whose awesome and threatening nature match his fantastic design.

Cade and Viviane were falling. After pulling Merlin's staff from its holding, they had successfully stopped Quintessa's destruction and saved the world. But that didn't cancel out the fact that they had reached terminal velocity and were plummeting towards the English countryside.

What did help was Hot Rod firing his time distortion blaster and engulfing them in a bubble where time seemed to slow down for those outside. Prime used this delay to rocket down to them. As he neared them, he reached out his hand to catch them.

Before the two humans could land in his palm, Prime was collided into and propelled to the ground. He spun in air to redirect his flight jets. As he did he saw two things before his spark went offline. The first was Cade and Viviane nearing the edge of their "time bubble." The second was the charged shot down the barrel of a rematerializing fusion cannon.

In spite of his best efforts, Cade and Viviane would still fall. There would be no one to catch them.

* * *

Once landing, the rest of the Autobots regrouped along with a band of TRF troops including Colonel Lennox. When they noticed they were missing three of their number, they looked to the wreckage of the crashed Cybertron for their heroes' arrival.

"There! In the sky!" Hot Rod shouted as he pointed to a silhouette soaring towards them.

"Hot damn! They made it out!" Hound shouted. The other Autobots followed suite cheering on their leader returning from battle.

The figure flew to them and forcefully dropped down to the ground. It was at this moment that the collective on the hill realized their mistake. It was not Prime who set down before them.

The figure was Megatron. He rose to his full height and glared menacingly at the group. His right arm had finished rematerializing itself; a benefit to his recreation by the humans as "Galvatron." His battle mask was already in place. In his hand, he carried Prime's sword.

It didn't take long for the Autobots to realize what had happened to their leader. Bumblebee was the first to raise his blaster. Megatron was quicker on the draw. He fired his cannon with expert precision, landing the shot perfectly into the barrel of the scout's gun, causing his arm to explode outward.

Hot Rod was the next quickest. His first reaction was to fire his time blaster. After his bout with the Autobots before, the Decepticon expected this. Before he could get off a shot, Megatron swapped his aim to Hot Rod and fired. The cannon shot hit him in his right shoulder, throwing off his ability to aim his blaster. Megatron fired two more shots. The first hit the Autobot's gut; the second landed dead center in his chest.

As Hot Rod went offline and crumpled to the ground, the remaining Autobots rushed into action. Drift and Crosshairs drew their weapons and charged the Decepticon while Hound stayed back with his tri-barrel minigun, spouting Earth obscenities. The human soldiers remained by Hound and opened fire.

Megatron saw everything that was happening before him. Hound and the humans would lay down suppressing fire while Drift and Crosshairs rushed in to do the real damage. He knew this tactic. He himself had employed it countless times before in the war. He'd also combated against it many times before.

Megatron activated the jets in his boots and blasted forward. He fired his fusion cannon between Drift and Crosshairs, putting them off balance so he could blast past them. Once he reached Hound, he took Prime's sword and shoved it through the Bot's chest and into the ground behind him. He then spun and blasted his cannon twice into the small crowd of humans, quickly laying waste to them. Hound shouted some human slur as he drew a shotgun, in spite of still being impaled. Megatron responded quick, spinning and catching his gun arm and forcing his aim away from him. With his other hand, Megatron grabbed the Bot by the face and forced his skull downwards, snapping his spinal column and disconnecting his spark from his brain module.

With the suppressing back line dead, Megatron spun to face the redirected forward attack. He immediately blasted Crosshairs to the ground with his cannon. Drift leaped forward with his blades, but Megatron caught him under his arm and by his crotch and flung him over his shoulder. He then approached Crosshairs, who was trying to pick himself back up. The tyrant planted both hands on his shoulders and viciously stomped into his lower spine, severing the connection to his legs.

As the green Bot cried in pain, his blue companion shouted in rage as he charged the Decepticon lord again. Megatron spun to meet him and, in one swift motion, caught the Autobot by his arm, grabbed his sword, broke his arm over his shoulder, pulled the blade from his grip, spun around and thrust the blade up into Drift's chin and through his skull. He then yanked the blade from the dead Autobot, turned back to Crosshairs, and brought it down through the top of his head and into the ground beneath.

Megatron stood up straight and looked upon his work. In less than a third of an Earth minute, he had dispatched nearly the entire combined unit of humans and Autobots. The only thing in the way of completion was the yellow scout holding his hammer in the one hand he had left.

Megatron looked to him and withdrew his battle mask. "Of all Prime's soldiers who've fallen, either to my armies or theirs," he gestured to the charred human remains around him, "somehow you've survived: the young scout of Iacon. I would commend you for your resilience, but then I think of how it must be to watch comrade after comrade after friend die before you. Watching each of their sparks fizzle out and cease and knowing that you will continue and they will not. It must be a painful existence."

As planned, Bumblebee was greatly affected by Megatron's words. He raised his hammer and charged the being that had caused so many deaths. He reached the mass murderer and swung his hammer downward. It did not connect. Megatron stepped back away from the strike and quickly stepped forward again and shoved his hand into the Autobot's chest.

With the scout's spark chamber resting in the palm of his hand, Megatron spoke again, "Don't worry, little scout. I will release you from you pain." With that, Megatron squeezed and crushed Bumblebee's spark.

Megatron pulled his hand from Bumblebee's chest and let his lifeless husk collapse to the ground. He heard the engine of an Earth vehicle and turned to see his acting lieutenant, Barricade, pulling up and transforming.

"Lord Megatron," he addressed with a kneel. "Quintessa is dead."

Megatron paced back over to Hound's impaled corpse and pulled Optimus's sword from his chest, allowing him to properly fall. "I wouldn't be so sure. I know from experience that Primes can be difficult to kill."

Barricade rose back to his feet. "Should we attempt to reunite with her?"

Megatron caressed the red scarring on his face. "She burrowed her way into my head. She made my hand her hand; forced me to do her bidding." The Decepticon lord growled. "No, Barricade. We will not reconvene with her."

"What are your orders?"

"The time for conquest is over. All that is left is destruction. We go hunting. We track Quintessa down and we end her. Then, we finally raze this planet."

"What of Unicron?" Barricade asked.

"I care not," the tyrant answered. "Once we have purged this planet of life, we will leave him to wake and do as he wishes. I have a whole universe of worlds left to conquer."

A third voice called out, "You'll never win!" The two Decepticons turned to see Colonel Lennox, burned, injured, and clinging to life. "You'll never win! We've beaten you before and we will again!"

Megatron stared at him blankly before turning away. "You overestimate your significance."

As Megatron transformed and flew away, Barricade drew his arm-mounted gatling gun and blasted the human into nothingness.

**Author's Note:**

> All hail Megatron, champion of the Pits of Kaon. And it's that glatorial experience (and the centuries(?) of the war that he seemed to be winning till the first movie) that should have made him at least more difficult to beat. So disappointing.


End file.
